The Beginning Beginning
by Chuffi4Harmony
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES ACCEPTED! Set right after the war. Can be continued, but I need convincing. Hope you like it. For all those heartbroken Harmony fans out there who wish Harry and Hermione had gotten together. PLEASE REVIEW!


The Beginning Beginning

(And yes I did mean to write two Beginnings ;))

I do NOT own Harry Potter! OK, if you are looking for a random fluffett that _could've_ happened but the AMAZING Jo forgot to mention it, then you've come to the right place. If you are looking for marriage fics, this is not one. PLEASE REVIEW! BUT IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING MEAN TO SAY LIKE A FLAME, KINDLY KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! Thanks for all your support! I'd like to thank my awesome brother who is not a member on this website and isn't big on HP but read my stories for me and basically who is my beta! Also my honorary sisters, who are my BFFLs for telling me not to give up and get these on a website! Here goes…ENJOY, let me know what you think because if I get positive results I might continue…on with the story:

Harry sat in Dumbledore's old office, leaning over the railing, in such deep thought he didn't notice his best friend enter.

"Hi," She greeted tentatively, obviously frightened he might blow up at her. What happened wasn't what she had expected at all. Before she could say anything else, he had pulled her into a tight hug.

"Harry-! What was-" she asked him, breathless.

"Thank you, for everything, it means a lot," Harry told her.

"Oh," Hermione said. "You're welcome," And then, after giving him a tender look, without thinking, she slapped him, hard, across the face.

"What was _that_ for?" He asked, eyes watering in pain.

"You made me think you were dead, you prat! You have no idea how scared I was! I see you dead in Hagrid's arms every time I close my eyes, and if you noticed, that's why I'm trying not to blink too much, because it makes me want to cry," She told him, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, and he took her hand. Then he stared at her neck, and his free hand made its way to her scar that marked her as a Mudblood. '_May Bellatrix rot in Hell_' Harry thought as she winced when he barely touched it. "I'd say I'll kill her for that, but Mrs. Weasley beat me to it," He said, tracing the letters as gently as he could. She still looked in deep pain, so he immediately withdrew his hand. "You were amazing, Hermione. You never cracked. And it's my fault you got like this, I shouldn't have said his name, I was stupid,"

"It's not your fault, and I would take it all over again to make sure you weren't hurt," She said, making him feel even worse that she would take the Cruciatus Curse and get Mudblood carved into her neck for him.

"Still, I don't-" Harry began while fidgeting guiltily.

"It's not mendable, I've tried everything, and even Madame Pomfrey says it'll always be there," She told him, trying to make him feel better, but she anything but succeeding, tears were now forming in his eyes.

"Oh my God, Hermione, I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be, it's all right!" Hermione said while patting him softly on the back, now regretting slapping the poor thing. He slowly regained his composure, and he looked back over the railing. He sighed.

"I've had my whole existence mapped out for me since before I was born, and now I don't know what to do. What _do_ I do, Hermione? Now that I'm done doing what everyone's expected of me, I don't know what to do with myself," Harry admitted to her, sounding hopeless.

"What do you _want_ to do?" She asked him gently.

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it. I guess I always pictured myself throwing my cane at him in 70 years, so I never thought about what would happen if I wasn't middle-aged by the time I destroyed the locket. Despair really gets to you when you're isolated for that long," He told her, making her laugh softly at the thought of an 80-year-old Harry chucking a walking-stick at his arch-enemy.

"Yeah, but I think you should train to be an Auror. You'd be brilliant at it, and I think you'd like it." She advised, sounding more like her old self by the second.

"Thanks," He said while smiling warmly at her.

"You're welcome," Her words were followed by a peaceful silence in which the two teenagers stood by the balcony, and whether they knew they were still holding hands wasn't clear, but they certainly weren't objecting.

"Will you be my honorary sister?" He asked her.

"It'd be my pleasure, Har-bro," She said as she rested her head lightly on his shoulder.

"So...you and Ron, eh?" He joked with her, despite the fact he was still gently stroking her hand almost lovingly.

"What? No! Are-"

"Don't even try it; I just want to know how. I'll tell you what, why don't we make a deal. If you tell me how you got together with Ron, I'll tell you something no one else knows about me, deal?" He said, shocking her; she never thought he'd use blackmail, then again, it was a tempting offer.

"OK, fine." She agreed. "We were in the Chamber of Secrets getting Basilisk Fangs, and after I destroyed it, this huge tsunami appeared, and we got soaked."

"Sooooooooooo...How does that get you together?"

"Oh, fine! We kissed. There! Happy?"

"Just like that?" He asked incredulously. "That makes no sense! So you nearly died and then you snogged? That's mad!"

"Oh, that's mad?" She began hotly. "That's rich coming from then boy who kissed his girlfriend on the staircase, when people are trying to evacuate!"

"Ok, Ok." He said, defeated.

"So what's your news?" She asked brightly, apparently she had been dying to hear this piece of information.

"All right," Harry sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to escape from it. "Well, when we were dancing-" She stood up a little straighter, "I wanted, I mean, before you walked away, I wanted to-"

"Yeah, I thought so, but I just got scared, I don't know why, I just-what if it ruined our friendship?"

"Yeah," He agreed. They engaged in a peaceful silence. "You know," he said after a while, "We could always, er, do a replay."

"Yeah, we could," she said softly, turning to face him. And before either of them noticed it, they were in each other's arms, just like they had been at the end of their dance months ago. They broke apart, but this time, Hermione didn't walk away. He leaned over just a little farther and their lips met. It was so quick, Harry was shocked it had actually happened.

"I don't mean to sound bad, but-" She whispered, sounding as though she didn't want to intrude.

"I don't think it was long enough to feel anything either, but if I didn't know any better, I'd think you liked it," He said with a smirk.

"Did not," She argued.

"Did too," He persevered, being his usual stubborn self and Hermione found herself thinking something she'd never thought before: _'Wow, I've never noticed how cute it is when he's being stubborn...wait, what am I thinking? This is HARRY!'_

"Did not," She said loudly, to try and divert her thoughts, though she only made it worse, her face inches away from his, and making her want to kiss him again.

"Did too," He said, obviously trying to sound sweet, and she found herself hoping against hope he couldn't read her mind.

"Just kiss me already," she said, finally giving in, and she felt a shiver flow down her spine when she noticed their mouths were centimeters apart. He remained wordless, but he obeyed her command. It was far longer than the first and both of them were in bliss for half a minute before they broke apart. Hermione's hand had unknowingly made its way up to his messy jet-black hair and ruffled it, while Harry pulled her closer to him. What they didn't know was that they were both falling for their best friend. They gently broke apart, both in a complete daze.

"Well? D-did you feel anything?" He asked nervously.

"No," They both lied through their teeth at the same time. Both believing the other, they acted unruffled, but truthfully they had died on the inside. They then resumed their positions on the edge of the office.

"Can you believe it's over? That after all this time, it's the end?" Hermione said, trying to prevent herself from bursting into tears.

"It's not the end, it's just the beginning," He told her, grinning widely.

(Imagine Harry's Wonderous World Here...hehehehe...then imagine the ending in the movie-they end holding hands, right before the 19 years later)

Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! This is a fic of both the movie and book, and I don't know whether to continue or not. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again to the J Man -my brother's weird nickname-and Tashi and Sishy my BFFLs (also nicknames)!

PS: Wow this took a while, I had to edit out the parts where I added in lyrics…I do that when I'm listening to my big bro's (not the J Man, he's the little one) iTunes when I have writer's block. Remember, keep writing and always believe in yourself!

-Ari


End file.
